icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2013-14 CWUAA Season
This is the 2013-14 Canada West Universities Athletic Association season. Here are the navigation shortcuts to other seasons and conferences: :Previous: 2012-13 CWUAA Season :Next: 2014-15 CWUAA Season :AUS: 2013-14 AUS Season :OUA: 2013-14 OUA Season :National: 2014 University Cup :ACAC: 2014-15 ACAC Season :BCIHL: 2014-15 BCIHL Season 'Standings' 'Playoffs' All series best of 3. 'Quarter-Finals' *Feb 21: Mount Royal 3 Manitoba 2 (ot) *Feb 22: Manitoba 4 Mount Royal 2 *Feb 23: Manitoba 2 Mount Royal 0 Manitoba Bisons beat Mount Royal Cougars 2 wins to 1. *Feb 21: UBC 5 Saskatchewan 0 *Feb 22: Saskatchewan 5 UBC 2 *Feb 23: UBC 7 Saskatchewan 4 UBC Thunderbirds beat Saskatchewan Huskies 2 wins to 1. 'Semi-Finals' *Feb 28: Alberta 5 UBC 1 *Mar 1: Alberta 6 UBC 2 Alberta Golden Bears beat UBC Thunderbirds 2 wins to 0. *Feb 28: Calgary 5 Manitoba 1 *Mar 1: Manitoba 3 Calgary 2 (ot) *Mar 2: Calgary 2 Manitoba 1 (ot) Calgary Dinosaurs beat Manitoba Bisons 2 wins to 1. 'Final' *Mar 7: Alberta 8 Calgary 1 *Mar 8: Alberta 2 Calgary 1 Alberta Golden Bears beat Calgary Dinosaurs 2 wins to 0. University of Alberta Golden Bears (as conference champions) and University of Saskatchewan Huskies (as host team) advanced to the 2014 University Cup tournament. Sources: LeagueStat and HockeyTech. Team Photos 13-14UAlta.jpg|Alberta Golden Bears 13-14UCalg.jpg|Calgary Dinosaurs 13-14ULeth.jpg|Lethbridge Pronghorns 13-14MRU.jpg|Mount Royal Cougars Also see National links: *Canadian Interuniversity Sport *List of University Cup Playoffs (from 1962-63 to present) *List of University Cup Champions Western links: *Canada West Universities Athletic Association * includes past champions and external links *List of CWUAA Seasons (from 1972-73 to present) *Great Plains Athletic Conference *List of GPAC Seasons (from 1972-73 to 1984-85) *List of WIAA Seasons (from 1962-63 to 1971-72) *List of WCIAU Seasons (from 1918-19 to 1961-62) Atlantic links: *Atlantic University Sport *List of AUS Seasons (from 1919-20 to present) Ontario-Quebec links: *Ontario University Athletics *RSEQ (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation) *List of OUA Seasons (from 1902-03 to present, includes QOAA & OUAA) *Ontario Intercollegiate Athletic Association (with seasons from 1965 to 1971) *Ottawa St. Lawrence Conference (with seasons from 1951 to 1971) *List of QUAA Seasons (from 1971-72 to 1986-87) *List of Intermediate Intercollegiate Seasons (from 1902-03 to 1938-39) *Ontario-Quebec Intermediate Intercollegiate series (from 1902-03 to 1934-35) *Senior Intercollegiate League (1945-46) *International Intercollegiate League (from 1936-37 to 1939-40) *West Point Weekend College links: *Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference *British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League (from 2005-06 to present) *Canadian Colleges Athletic Association (from 1975 to 2001) *List of OCAA Seasons (from 1967-68 to 2003-04) External Links *CIS Men's Hockey Site *Canada West Men's Hockey Site *LeagueStat Daily Scores *Alberta Golden Bears *Calgary Dinosaurs *Lethbridge Pronghorns *Manitoba Bisons *Mount Royal Cougars *Regina Cougars *Saskatchewan Huskies *UBC Thunderbirds *CanadaWest.tv 'Sources' *CanadaWest.org - History page with annual pdf Season Stats, Playoff Stats, and Year in Review *Canada West's LeagueStat Stats *2014 Year in Review pdf *2013-14 CIS Schedule/Results *2014 CIS Playoff Schedule/Results *2013-14 CW LeagueStat *2013-14 CW Composite Schedule/Results Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:2014 in hockey